DreamCatcher Above and Beyond
by tempra
Summary: what would have happened in dreamcatcher if pete had a sister that was in love with henry? Be gentle please and review...flames chase away the cold...


Dream-catcher above and beyond.  
  
Katharine Moore looked at her 15 year old brother she was 14 herself. Pete was looking around where they just moved.  
"Hey Petey…This place don't look too bad right?" "Yeah but what kind of name is Derry?" Katie shrugged. She saw three boys about their ages walking towards them. Red hair…curly brown hair…black hair with black rimmed glasses…she shook her head and went into the truck.  
"Fuck me Freddy!" Pete looked up and noticed them.  
"What?" "Sorry about Beaver he has his own beaverisms." The boy with red hair said calmly.  
"Beaver?" Pete looked at the black haired kid.  
"Joe but my friends call me beaver just move here?" "My name is Henry but friends call me H." Brown haired boy said.  
"Gary Jones…just call me Jonesy." Red said.  
"Pete Moore…this is my s…" A shrilling scream came from the van Katie found his surprise in her book box…she backed away and tripped over a chair and fell backwards out of the van doors…She looked up and saw that Jonesy had caught her. "Jesus Christ bananas Jonesy nice catch." "and this is my sister Katie Moore." Pete added on hiding his laughter.  
"Pete you're dead!" She squirmed around in Jonesy's arms.  
"Jonesy do me a favor don't put her down yet give a head start!" Pete said with a hint of fear.  
"Jonesy put me down or you can say goodbye to your two best friends!" Beaver and H look at each other…Pete said quickly with a little more fear… "Not those two best friends!" Catching his drift he promptly dropped her.  
"Pete I'm going to kill you little twerp!" Pete starting running around in circles with Katie chasing him. He slipped on a wet patch of grass and into a mud puddle…Katie skidded to a stop but not fast enough and belly flopped right behind him. They both started cracking up. The trio of boys watched as siblings played with each other laughing…Katie looked up and saw beaver there she grabbed some mud and flung it. Splat. Beaver looked at her and took his glasses off near his eyes was the only clean place…Katie cracked up even more.  
"He looks less like a beaver and more like a raccoon!" Jonesy doubled over with laughter and Henry smirked slightly.  
"What are you two laughing at?!" Beaver asked…he wiped some mud off of his face and flung it hitting both of them…  
  
Two years later all were friends Katie noticed that they added a new friend a kid with down syndrome they called him duddits because his name was Douglas but that is how he pronounced it…Katie noticed that they spent less time near her and more time just five guys having fun…Duddits seemed to know when she was sad…he walked over to her every time and patted her head…making her smile.  
She started to notice odd changes in her brother how he didn't talk to her about everything or anything…he did this stupid thing with his finger spinning it around before finding something he lost. Henry watched her grow to a beautiful woman he would always love her beaver enjoyed the body…the four boys had a strange sense about them when she saw them together…  
  
Winter had come the lake had frozen over and everybody minus duddits because he had a doctors appointment went skating…Pete and Katie were skating around the edge when Pete slid over to Jonesy and started to talk…she kept skating towards the center not noticing the tiny crack in the ice getting bigger around her.  
  
Beaver was talking to Henry ten feet away when they both stopped and froze and spun at the same time screaming.  
"KATIE!" Pete and Jonesy looked over to Katie as she fell into the ice. Pete felt everything fall apart in his life.  
"KATIE!!!!!!" They skated over to the hole and looked in without warning Henry jumped in after her…He went under and after three to five minutes brought her up and the guys helped them out.  
"how is she?" Henry asked shaking from the cold and being wet outside in winter. Jonesy looked up pale… "she's not breathing H." Pete started doing compression to her chest while beaver breathed into her mouth Jonesy kept checking her pulse not finding one every time. Henry watched his wristwatch ten minutes passed. His eyes teared up he was too late…he should of skated faster to get to her… "come on Katie…come on sis…don't do this to me…what about mom?!" Pete kept trying to revive his dead sister. Jonesy grabbed his hands gently… "Pete…she's gone…I'm sorry…but…she's gone." Pete started to cry for his sister…beaver sat back on his heels and wiped his tears off his cheeks sadly. Jonesy looked down in shame that they couldn't save Katie… 'Jonesy maybe we could still save her.' beaver using their mental link that duddits gave them.  
'how beav?' 'we use our powers.' Henry looked up… "will it work?" He asked hopefully. Pete touched her throat where the pulse should be a faint yellow hue appeared.  
'help me guys' Jonesy and beaver each grabbed a wrist the faint hue became brighter and hotter…Henry looked at them it wasn't working…wait there's two more vital places he touched her chest where her lungs would be and spread to the her heart the light became intense and extremely hot for all four boys…Katie's eyes bolted open and started to cough spasms and she passed out…they checked her pulse. Jonesy nodded.  
"We did it." "What do we tell her?" "Everything." Pete said to happy to care that he got his sister back.  
She woke up…checked her neck.  
"oh no I dropped it in the lake!" "What?" Beaver asked.  
"The necklace grandma gave me! It was all I had left of her!" She cried gently… "It's okay, sis…You're alive…" "yeah so duddits gave you all this power?" "Yep." "Cool." Christmas came and went Henry walked over to Katie and gave her a small box.  
"merry Christmas Katie." She opened it and gasped.  
"My necklace but how?!" "I went back for a swim…" He said low so the others wouldn't hear.  
"thank you…you don't know how much this means to me!" She pounced into his arms and kissed him soundly causing the other three to look at them she pulled away and hugged him again.  
"Oh thank you so much…I can't ever repay you…nor can I thank you enough." "You being happy is thanks enough." He said roughly still shocked from his first kiss…she smiled brightly and traipsed away. There was a special glow to after that and Henry smiled a small one and sighed… and turned and saw Pete staring at him.  
"H please tell me that was a remake necklace!" "no." He said softly.  
"dammit you could of died!" Pete harshly whispered. After scolding him again he was walking away he stopped and faced H again.  
"and by the way try anything with her and you're a dead man."  
  
Spring had finally come and the guys and Katie were going to the prom. Jonesy had asked Becky along with his little sister his mother was making him take her also…Pete asked his girlfriend Danielle…Henry was going to ask Katie but Beaver beat him to it so he asked Gloria the head cheerleader instead.  
After the prom Bobby Thomson had a party and Beaver and Katie went to it…nobody knew who had brought the beer…but Beaver and Katie both had one too many, and ended up doing something regretful later. Pete staid up all night waiting for his sister to come through the door…The next morning he had called Jonesy and Henry who had also gone home after the prom alone. They were going to start looking for her.  
I hope we find her Jonesy's thoughts.  
Sis if you're trying to scare me it's working. Pete's thoughts.  
I hope she is okay don't take her from me before I have the chance to tell her how I feel about her. Henry's thoughts.  
  
Katie was walking staring blankly ahead she doubled over and was sick on the curb. She staggered up and kept walking she heard a car stop and a door slam shut. Jonesy walked over to her and… "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED PETE IS RIGHT NOW?!" He stopped in mid rant and saw how bad Katie looked. "I think I drank too much…" She faded with her sentence and passed out again. Jonesy caught her body before she hit the pavement. He put her in his car and got on his phone.  
"Yeah…Pete I found her…She had a little too much to drink…" Jonesy pulled away the phone and could still hear Pete's irate voice then he heard a click.  
"he hung up damn he's pissed."  
  
Katie groaned Jonesy knew what groan meant he pulled over and Katie spewed just as she opened her door…She fell out of her seat and onto the ground against the car. Jonesy walked around the car and sat across form her… "Jonesy I did something dumb." "Yeah…well alcohol does that to people…" "no not that something worse…" "Huh?" "me and Beaver both drank too much." "Uh huh." Jonesy hoped this wasn't leading to where he thought it was.  
"Funny though…my first time and I can't even remember what happened." Katie chuckled darkly then cried again…Jonesy closed his eyes and helped her back into the car. When they got through the door Pete was waiting on the couch… "What the hell did you two think you were doing?!" Pete stopped in mid rant and saw his sister cringe away form him his face softened.  
"I'll go get some water for her mouth." As soon as he entered the kitchen Jonesy asked where Beaver was.  
"dunno maybe he went home."  
  
Pete was getting a glass when he saw Beaver out the back door waving him out.  
"Beaver we've been looking everywhere for you." "Pete I need to tell you something."  
  
Minutes later.  
"YOU AND MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Pete made a fist and was about to hit him.  
"PETER ALEXANDER MOORE DON'T YOU DARE LAND THAT PUNCH!" "I can't believe you Katie!" "It was a mistake! It was just as much as my fault as his if you want somebody to punch…punch me!" Pete calmed and sadly said.  
"I can't believe that you and Beaver slept together." Henry walked into the Moore house.  
"Hello Henry." "Hello Mrs. Moore are they around somewhere?" he asked politely.  
"Out back I think." "Thank you."  
  
He walked through the kitchen door and heard.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND BEAVER SLEPT WITH EACH OTHER!" He froze she…and Beaver…last night.  
He felt his heart shatter and he hurried out of the front door ignoring Mrs. Moore. He went to his own hiding place and let his tears fall silently…She made her choice she chose beaver instead of him…But he would always love her…Little did he know that the only reason regretted that drunken stumble with beaver was because she was in love with Henry also.  
  
Four years later Henry was a shrink…Jonesy was a college professor…Pete was a car salesman…beaver was between jobs and romances Katie was on the Boston National Guard Corps.  
Pete met her at her base.  
"hey." "Hey Pete." She smiled.  
"Hey in 6 months me and the guys are going to the hole in wall." "20 years right?" "Right. Extra room and the guys and I want you to come with us." He pauses looking at her attire.  
"That's too small." "It fits perfectly." "But it shows curves you're not supposed to have curves you are my sister." A man in a uniform walked by them and wolf whistled at Katie.  
"Hey don't do that to my sister!" Pete screamed. Katie chuckled. Pete saw her eyes change he knew she was thinking about Henry…over the years he and the others had gotten tired of H's and Katie's love dance around each other. They were going to join forces and set them up.  
Katie stopped and froze her eyes widened with terror.  
"JONESY!" She screamed.  
She had kept her secret since the frozen lake incident. Their powers leaked onto her but hers was that she knew what the other guys were feeling and what caused those feelings. She never pried too much but if she did she would get a shock when she looked in Henry's mind.  
She knew about the car wreck with Jonesy Pete thought about that and questioned her but she said with her hearing skills from training she heard a scanner in a nearby tent report the crash…suckers fell for it.  
  
6 Months later.  
Jonesy was still alive but he had a limp now. They were sitting around the table eating and drinking. The three watched Henry and Katie eye each other while the other didn't look.  
"Okay new game." Pete said.  
"First time you got blown." Pete added.  
Jonesy looked up and saw both Katie and Beaver pale…he then noticed the scowl that entered Henry's face. Wait he didn't know…but oh yes this will be great…He told Pete this news and they both grinned secretly. "Jonesy you first." "my wife, Pete." "Abigail midstrom, H?" "Tracy Goodman." They looked at Katie.  
"Unfortunately…Beaver." "Unfortunately…Katie." H looked up confused.  
"I still can't believe how drunk we got at that party Bobby Thomson held." "yeah I'll drink like that again, next time I might end up next to a stranger instead of somebody I know." He chuckled. Henry thought.  
They were both drunk…then maybe…  
"And besides…I wanted it to be somebody other than Beaver." Katie added softly nobody heard but Henry… He looked up and she gave a sideways glance to him. He felt his heart thump wildly she looked at me when she said that.  
  
The next morning Pete and Henry went shopping…A blizzard was coming in fast. Beaver and Jonesy were trying to hunt for food and game. Katie staid at the cabin and cleaned up after the barbarians. The door opened and Jonesy came in with a guy.  
"Jonesy?" "Get a blanket or something." He helped the man to sit down.  
"How long has been wandering?" Katie asked.  
"Since yesterday morning. My name is Rick." "Katie…frost bite?" She pointed to a red rash on his cheek.  
"No allergies." He farted. She smirked slightly.  
"I ate small berries in the forest guess they don't like me." "Well as long as you ate something…I would rather eat mean berries than to be very hungry." Rick smiled at her but she stared at him something felt odd about him. She made some soup for Rick and talked to Jonesy.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this guy Jonesy." "Yeah me either but he needs help right now." "Yeah." "So Katie about you and H." "huh?" "Tell him how you feel…He has the hots for you." "Shut up Jonesy and let's get smelly some food." She rolled her eyes the last thing she needed was to have an emotional break down about Henry Devlin.  
  
H and Pete were talking.  
"So H about you and Katie." "What?" "Wake up and act." "what?" "Everybody even Beaver knows how much you love her…" Henry shakes his head while looking at the road he almost missed what was said next.  
"and how much she loves you." Henry nearly went off the road.  
"WHAT?!" Henry yelled.  
"Pete I'm trying to drive on snow covered roads." He thought yeah and I can't think about Katie without crashing this damn POS.  
  
Beaver came back and helped out with cleaning…they put rick to bed and were talking…Katie was drying dishes when she felt.  
  
CRASH  
  
She had dropped a dish.  
"dammit didn't dry this enough." She picked up the pieces…not telling about the car crash she felt Pete and Henry in. After seeing animals running away Katie went back in.  
"GUYS!"  
  
They ran back inside and saw Katie standing over a blood trail leading ot the bathroom from Rick's room.  
  
"rick buddy where are bleeding from?" They broke the door there was blood every where and Rick dead but something was alive in the toilet. Jonesy left for tape and Beaver sat trapping the toilet Katie was still in her pajamas…and slippers Beaver tried to get his toothpicks from the floor and the thing escaped it killed beaver and attacked Katie she screamed as she saw it appear. It looked like a slug with a shit load of teeth. It bite her on the shoulder and she knocked it off running out of the bathroom she slipped on a pool of blood cutting her arm on metal thing and landed in Rick and Beaver's blood she got up and ran out and into the shed beside the garage. She gasp coughing as she felt Jonesy get possessed and almost suffocated from it. She heard Jonesy leave but it wasn't Jonesy it was somebody else. She staid there in the shed freezing to afraid to go back for her warmer clothes she three hours later she heard Henry.  
"BEAV?" He walked in the cabin found beaver and light the place on fire to contain the things. He went outside and was sick.  
"H?" Henry slipped and got up with the shot gun aimed. He saw Katie bloody, cut, and shivering from the cold.  
"Is it you or something else?" "You jackass." "yeah it's you." He looked at what she was wearing.  
"come on." He said happy Katie was still alive. He pulled her closer trying to warm her up and went into the shed and got skis. They were on their way Katie froze again and with a scream of pure terror.  
"PETE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She collapsed onto the ground in sobs. Henry slipped and fell behind her.  
"HALT OR WE'LL SHOOT!" "I think we about halted here." After learning about what as going on Henry was talking to a marine named Owen she walked up.  
"Uhm…is there a place where I can get cleaned up?" She asked.  
"Yeah in that hut over there you'll need new clothes." Owen said helpfully. Katie smiled at him.  
"Thanks." After bathing and crying for the loss of her brother and Beaver, she still couldn't get that visual of that creature doing that to Pete and stumbled out of the tub and got sick in the toilet when a image of the blood flying every way when that thing bite into Pete. She started crying again this time harder than ever. She heard a knock.  
"Ma'am are you okay I heard crying." It was Owen she got redressed and fixed her shoulder up and opened the door.  
"Just thinking about my friend and my brother." She said sadly.  
  
An hour Later Henry got Owen to help try to catch Jonesy or who ever it was now. They were waiting in a shed for Owen to show up.  
"Katie?" H asked remembering her screaming about Pete.  
"Yeah." "Why did you scream Pete's name?" "I've been keeping a secret…" "What secret?" "It started shortly after the frozen lake incident…you remember right?" "How could I forget?" His thoughts.  
How could I forget it was when I thought I lost you. He became sad for a second… "You would never have lost me H." He stopped in mid thought…he stared at her.  
"You?" "Only emotions…and what causes them." she has heard my feelings for the past four years  
"No not all of them I don't feel good prying into what I wasn't meant to see." she doesn't know Another thought crossed his mind.  
"Katie?" "yeah?" "Last night at dinner why do regret doing that with Beaver?" "I didn't love him." "But why…" "I didn't want my first time to be him." she said sadly.  
"Well who then…I don't Brad Pitt would have fitted you in to his schedule." He said jokingly. She looked up and pushed her thoughts forward so he couldn't ignore them.  
if I have to tell you then you're dumber than I thought  
He stared at her did this mean… "You know you were my first kiss…" "same here." Henry said with a slight shy blush.  
"You know I wouldn't change that past experience right?" "but you would change that thing with beaver?" "yes." she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.  
"the thing is Henry…" She stopped and turned around facing the wall trying to find the words. H walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"yes?" He asked softly.  
"I can't do this anymore…" she stifled a cry.  
"Do what?" "Pretend…I can't pretend anymore." "About what." "Not loving you." "huh?" "I can't pretend that I don't love you because I can't because I do…I mean…shit." "You…you love me?" He asked his heart rate shot through the roof. OMYG! "Since You gave me the necklace." "but hey it's okay you don't break up the whole friendship thing because I said this shit." Katie rambled… "Shut up Miss Moore." Henry said sternly she turned to see him gulp and his adam's apple bobbed gently.  
"H?" "Look." "No I don't want to see anything that I shouldn't see." She knew he wanted her to look into his emotions. He pulled her closer and she saw a fire in his eyes. She was automatically drawn in she gasped as a tear slid down her cheek.  
"You see what you do to me?" He said roughly into her ear. She felt the raw passion from his mind and her knees buckled slightly. She regained her pose and looked at him…he gently applied his lips onto her hers. He felt a moan on his lips and was unsure if it was him or her. There was a crash and they flew back as Owen plunged through the wall. They both got in.  
"Get in!" He yelled.  
"You nearly ran us down!" "I figured you'd read my mind and get out of the way." Katie laughed out loud.  
"It has been a while since I laughed like that!" She said with a smile. Owen noticed they both got in front she was almost in Devlin's lap. Hours later worth of driving Katie fell asleep and bolted awake with a cry. Henry looked at her sadly.  
"You okay?" "Yeah." "Katie?" "Yeah?" "You never did tell me what you saw with Pete." "You don't want to know." She swallowed convulsively.  
"hey man…if it's making you like this maybe it would be better to discuss it." Owen said from her left she looked at him and he saw the haunted look in her eyes. He shrugged gently and turned back to the road while saying.  
"maybe not." Katie was hit with a vivid picture of beaver and pete being ripped apart and blood flying everywhere. Henry saw her go green.  
"Owen pull the car over." Owen looked and saw her face.  
"shit." The car stopped and she jumped over Henry and onto the ground and was sick repeatedly. Henry's thoughts.  
it must have been bad for her to be like this I might even have to have a couple sessions with her  
"Fuck you H I don't need a shrink!" Wiping her mouth off.  
"Show me…" "NO!" "Show me or I will look for myself!" He screamed at her.  
He froze completely as she grabbed his wrist and slammed everything she had seen on the link. When it was over tears were falling down his cheeks as he sank to ground beside her. He pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed loudly.  
"pete…" She wailed loudly. Henry bite his lip. Minutes later she was calm and henry put her in the back seat to lie down.  
"no don't leave." she mumbled reaching for his arm. He smiled warmly…and sat in the back with her and held rubbing her good shoulder soothing her to sleep. Owen had been driving and heard.  
"Pull the car over!" "Shit." He saw the scene fold before him whatever this girl saw it was more horrible than he and his commander boss Kurtz had seen. He watched as Henry put her in the back seat she moved when he tried to get out to back to his seat. "no don't leave." Owen caught the warm smile that lit up Henry's face. Ah hah. When he was sure she was finally asleep.  
"What is going on with the two of you?" Henry looked up.  
"I don't know…not yet at least." Henry answered truthfully.  
"I detect a certain interest that is not brotherly on your part." He said smugly with a grin.  
"Ever since I met her and her brother Pete…I loved her…" "Her?" "She said things that sounded like she does but she didn't say the words." he said.  
"Well if I heard her correctly earlier she was crying about her friend and brother while she was cleaning herself up." "Yeah?" Henry asked while looking at her sleeping form. "damn I know I interrupted something good back at the hut but I'm sorry it was the fastest way to get in." referring to the car in the wall. Henry chuckled.  
(dream sequence)  
Katie saw Jonesy running through his memory warehouse with that thing chasing close behind. She saw him reach his hidden room just in time. She heard the thing screech loudly it turned and looked at her and went through her. "This has to be a dream." She said gently he didn't notice her. She walked over to the hidden room's door. She put her hand to knock but her hand went through. Gathering a breath she walked through. She saw Jonesy pacing around the room with his limp.  
"Jonesy." she said gently.  
  
He jumped up and looked around. She came into the light.  
"Katie?" she could feel his confusion.  
"Don't be confused Jonesy." The confusion left and was replaced by shock. She smiled at him.  
"And don't be shocked either." Confusion re-entered.  
"great he's confused again." "You…you can read?" "Just emotions…and what causes them." "emotions and their causes…does that mean you saw everything with Pete?" Jonesy asked in horror. Tears re-entered her eyes as she didn't have to speak for Jonesy to get his answer.  
"Don't worry H has been helpful." "Henry found you?" "Yes now we're looking for you." She touched his hand and he saw the car with Henry and them in it.  
"Jonesy what can you tell us about this thing…weak points…anything." "Duddits." "Why Duddits?" "He's afraid of him…" "He?" "Mr. Gray." "Why does that sound familiar?" She asked than remembered about Duddits talking about Mr. Gay…and to save the girl/world.  
"He knew…son of a…he knew this would happen!" "That's why I think I saw him lead me into the street." "To be hit by the green car." "How did you know what color?" "My curse or gift whatever…I saw Pete…I saw the car hit you…" "How much of the thing with Pete did you see?" Jonesy asked sadly.  
"All of it." "I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly.  
"It wasn't your fault…you can't control Gray…" "Go to Derry and get Duddits and take him to battle Gray…" "Where?" "Boston." "Where in Boston?" "Water."  
  
She couldn't hear the word se had started to wake up. End dream sequence.  
"Jonesy wait." She said sleepily.  
Henry and Owen looked at her. Her eyes opened and looked at Henry than at Owen.  
"We have to go Derry." Henry looked at her.  
"Why Derry?" "Is that where they're going?" Owen asked.  
"No we need Duddits." "Who?" Owen asked confused.  
"He is the one that made us like this…you know weird." Henry answered.  
"Why Duddits?" "Mr. Gray is afraid of Duddits." "Did Jonesy tell you this?" "Uh huh." She yawned…and fell asleep again.  
(Dream sequence)  
"Fuck me Freddy!" Beaver yelled at Katie.  
"HUH?" She asked confused.  
"You knew I didn't want to sleep with you and you did it anyway?" He asked her.  
"Drunk." She made a 'duh' move with her arms.  
"Sorry girl just kidding…listen sweetie when this is all over you need to tell how much you love Henry." "I thought I already…" Beaver waved his hand. She was asleep beside Henry and Owen asked while driving.  
"Since I met her and her brother Pete…I've loved her." "her?" "She said some things that sounded like she did but then again she didn't actually say them." Scene fades.  
"Also I need you to take care of Henry for me…he will need you…" He waved his hand again. Six months ago Henry is sitting in his chair in his office he had scared away a patient. Katie saw his eyes and her eyes filled with tears so sad and alone…He opened the top drawer and pulled out a handgun. Katie gasp sharply.  
"H NO!" Tears fell from her eyes.  
His eyes were closed and his finger on the trigger ready to pull.  
"H!!!!!!!!!!" Just as he was about to pull the trigger the phone rang.  
"Jonesy." Henry said softly and shot the gun the bullet hitting a degree on his wall he quickly put the gun away.  
The scene faded.  
Beaver waved goodbye.  
"Beav wait don't go please!" she pleaded.  
"I need to have my chance to." She heard the voice and slowly turned around.  
"Hey sis." Pete smiled sadly.  
"Pete?" He nodded.  
"Pete?!" He nodded again.  
"PETE!" She ran to him and hugged him.  
"Why can't I stay here?" She cried.  
"Your job is not over…(he looks at her sadly). I am sorry that you had to see that happen to me…" "So am I." she joked crying still.  
"Stay there with Henry and Jonesy…they'll need you soon." "Why?" "You'll see." "When…" "Soon…but don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes…it will help prove to Henry how much you love him." "Wait…" "Goodbye sis." "No don't go…" Katie woke again and Duddits was sitting beside her and Henry was sitting beside him. Owen was driving and Katie saw the sign that said Boston five miles.  
"BOSTON!" She yelped.  
Everybody looked at her shocked.  
"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?!" "Quite a while I was starting to get worried." Owen said checking her over in the mirror.  
"Sorry I just…had to say goodbye." she smiled fondly remembering the dream. Henry knew he also had two dreams of pete and Beaver. And kissed her gently on her temple. Duddits looked at her and smiled slightly.  
"Hi Tie." He said. She smiled and hugged him.  
"Good to see you again Duds." They figured that Jonesy/Gray was now in police car going to Boston to put a shit weasel in the Boston water supply. Owen pulled beside the police car we were there.  
"Stay here and look after your friend." Owen got out and scouted around. Katie nestled up against H. he looked down at her and kissed her gently on the side of her mouth. He heard her sigh contentedly. Before anything happened next…machine gun firing was heard and they heard a chopper motor. Owen's boss Kurtz followed them and shot Owen from his copter. Owen got off a couple shots at the chopper and it blew up. Katie Henry and Duddits walked up to the shed where Jonesy was. Katie and Henry told Duddits to stay behind. They entered the door. Jonesy was on the ground and a shit weasel flew towards them. Henry aimed the shotgun and the thing bit into the barrel. Henry pulled the trigger completely decimating the creature. Katie killed the little worms as well. One tried to go into the hole, but Katie stepped on it. After questioning Jonesy because they didn't know if Mr. Gray was gone or not. The door opened again, Duddits came in, he looked directly at Jonesy.  
"Hello…Mr. Gay." He said quietly.  
Jonesy coughed up the red stuff Katie felt from before and Mr. Gray. It was the thing she saw kill her brother. She felt Henry pull he tighter against him afraid as hell. I mean come on this thing is….yeah you know you would be scared as hell to. She looked to her right and saw his eyes and felt his fear…she touched his hand. don't be afraid…you are not alone. He seemed to calm slightly. Mr. Gray had slammed a very pointy tail into Duddits and pinned him to the ground. Henry screamed with Jonesy.  
"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" The thing looked over at Henry, and with it's claw like hand picked up a sharp metal pole…and aimed it to throw at Henry. Katie remembered…(dream flashback)  
"Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes sis…to help prove to Henry how much you love him." Katie watched as Mr. Gray arched his arm back to spear H. Just as the pole left his claw Katie jumped in front of it.  
"NNNOOO!" She cried as it penetrated her torso. There was a brief bough of silence as everybody tried to process what just happened. Henry was the first to recover. The terror he felt for Katie as too much for her to handle she had never felt horror…anger…and love like that before it was too much she collapsed against the wall and slid down it. Henry held her tightly, and he looked at Mr. Gray who if that thing could smile it would be laughing right now. Henry's eyes were shining with tears and immense rage.  
"YOU SON OF BITCH!" He cried out as he shook with rage holding his love. Mr. Gray tried to move closer to Henry but Duddits grabbed a hold of him and turned into his alien form and killed Mr. Gray as well as himself. They blew up in a puff of red dust H and Jonesy watched the dust show them their dream catcher they had made when they were younger. It disappeared into the wind. Henry looked down into his arms…Katie hadn't moved or made a sound at all. He felt her…he knew when the thing went into her torso she died. He slid to the ground choking on his tears. He held her tightly and sobbed loudly.  
no….no…GOD NO…why…please why her…that was meant for me…why did she do it? He thought this still sobbing loudly as he buried his face into her hair and continued to sob. Jonesy got up from where he witnessed this all.  
"hello mr. Gay." He felt something fly around him and he fell back on the ground and watched as Mr. Gray left his body…and stabbed Duddits pinning him to the ground. He heard Henry scream at the same time but instead of facing and killing me he faced Henry. No not Henry please I'll never forgive myself! Just as the sharp metal pole left Gray's claw he saw Katie jump in front of it just as it landed into her chest.  
"NNNOO!" He heard her scream.  
Nobody could speak let alone breath that damn thing was enjoying this. Jonesy watched as Katie slid to the ground her eyes staring forward.  
OH GOD NO IF I HAD BEEN STRONGER AND FOUGHT GRAY NO OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! Gray was killed by Duddits who was an alien…go figure, no surprise there. The red dust blew away. Jonesy watched Henry mourning his lose, holding tightly onto Katie…He kind of knew they had figured each other had feelings for the other. Jonesy caught something he did a double take there he saw it again…She blinked.  
"Henry…She blinked…"  
  
H looked at her eyes and moved closer.  
"Katie?" She gasped out and blinked again.  
"damn I hate when this shit happens to me." "But how?" Jonesy asked shocked. Henry removed the pole and noticed it was stuck in the necklace of her grandmother's.  
"I knew that gold pendant would come in handy!" Henry wasn't laughing when she said in fact he was quite pissed he shook her roughly.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" She looked at him and said softly and sadly.  
"I love you too much to watch you die." He heard the words and whatever doubts he ever had about her not loving him went out of the window. He kissed her ferociously. "God Katie I loved you since I met you." "well not everybody would re jump into a frozen lake just to get a necklace for me…" She said gently. He look into her yes and she felt…relief passion and happiness something she hadn't felt come from him for awhile.  
"And not everybody would jump in front a moving sharp pole for me." She smiled crookedly.  
"don't you ever do that to me again." He said sternly still crying. Katie looked over at Jonesy.  
"Hey Jonesy…what's up? SSDD?" "No…different shit today…" "Don't feel like it's your fault…I knew what I was doing when I did this." Jonesy nodded.  
"Well Jonesy lets get you back to your wife and kids." Katie said tiredly.  
  
4 months later Katie had gone on their first date…and had a slumber party at H's apartment well then again neither one of them slept… The end. 


End file.
